Reflecting on King Arthur
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: Just a little something to keep you all busy and happy! Sonic reflects on the fact that he IS King Arthur. :D As you can see, I watched the Sonic and the Black Knight cutscenes... K plus. Complaints on rating? Comment, I'll change it.


**Reflecting on King Arthur**

Me, King Arthur? _Me_? Me, Sonic the Hedgehog, never one to have ties to anything. Knight of the Wind…whatever. I don't care. I did what I had to—wouldn't you? In the position I was in…I don't even remember everything I did. But me. King Arthur? _**Me**_? And they all bowed to me, too. Lady Percival, Sirs Gawain and Lancelot. They looked like Knux and Shads and Blaze. Maybe that's why it was so odd for me to see. I smiled in my half-awake state. No way _any_ of them would _ever_ bow to me. Shadow in particular.

I almost expected all of it to be a dream, that I'd wake up back home and go on with my life. Instead, I was where they put me to bed—in the King's room at the castle.

"Ugh," I closed my eyes again and pulled the covers over my head. "So…I guess that _wasn't_ all a dream. Darn it!" I couldn't help feeling homesick. I'd spent more than three days here, and I remembered how exhausted I was after that final battle. Oh, yeah, my wounds had healed all right. That didn't mean I wasn't tired. The fact that the Knights of the Round Table now dumped the responsibility of a nation that wasn't all that real to me, yet very real to them-! Well, let me just say that alone can be enough to exhaust you.

I was homesick. For my friends. For the wind. For chilidogs. For _home_. I groaned again, rolling over and over in the bedclothes, trying to get comfortable enough to go back to sleep. Behind my eyelids, I could only see a torrent of wind around me and the vision of the chilidog I'd first left behind when entering this world. Not my fault, of course.

I remembered from yesterday about Merlina apologizing over and over…ugh! Maybe once my coronation was finished, I could give her a royal pardon and be done with the whole thing. But I didn't even know the first thing about ruling a kingdom! The only thing I knew was the wind, and now, chivalry. But what could that alone teach me about ruling a kingdom?

"Arrgh!" I furiously threw a pillow from behind my head at the doorway. It exploded into a thousand while feathers, which drifted down to the floor like snowflakes or handkerchiefs. I rubbed my eyes and stretched, yawning. It was about time for me to get up. I peered out the window at the soft afternoon light gracing the stone floor of the King's bedroom.

Wait…_afternoon_? I felt that I had betrayed myself. I'd _way_ past overslept!

Forgetting momentarily where I was, I jumped out of bed and pulled on my sneakers hurriedly. Caliburn was off being polished at the shop. I remembered that now. The blacksmith would take care of him. Where were the knights? Did they live in the castle?

I stopped myself while I was tightening my shoe straps. There were a few wounds on my knees and arms that still felt tender and hadn't healed completely. The lower part of my back was in pain, but it wasn't much. It just felt awfully uncomfortable. I stood up, and instantly cradled my stomach with a groan.

Oh yeah. I was _starving_ beyond reason! I hadn't eaten a thing in as many days, and I realized now that the battle with The Dark Queen had really worn me down. I think _that_ was my greatest need right now. Could they deny me? After all, wasn't I supposed to be King?

I heard footsteps, and Merlina burst in. She was dressed as I had found her after the battle, except in a mourning black, her hair was long and red and wild as anything. "Whatever is the matter, my lord?" She asked. "I heard you rushing about in here. What startled you?"

"Oh, don't worry. Everything's okay." I waved her off from where I sat on the bed. "Maybe nerves from the coronation."

Merlina smiled. "They will pass. I promise."

"And you aren't going to call me your lord until the coronation, right?" I teased, raising my eyebrow.

Merlina sighed in defeat, but there was a smile there yet. "If that's what you want. Sonic, I am truly sorry…" She trailed off sadly, ashamed. I jumped at my chance to cheer her up again.

"You've apologized enough already. If you insist on penance, though, perhaps you can help me rustle up some grub?" That had been harder to say than I'd thought. I could feel my face grow hot, and as a response, I scratched the back of my head.

"Of course! You must be hungry, how silly of me!" Merlina laughed, albeit a bit nervously. "I'll have a meal cooked for you right away!"

"Thank you," I responded, relieved. My stomach nagged me to no end with hunger, and I realized I'd been fighting the whole time in this world hungry. I mean, I'd come here with two chilidogs I'd intended to eat, after all. One chilidog could only sustain me for so long.

"You don't need to thank me, Sonic. I was a fool to think you wouldn't be."

"You just forgot. There's no harm in that." I walked over to the window. "It's a nice day."

"Yes it is."

"Merlina, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

I sighed, leaning on the windowsill. "Who allowed me to sleep this long?"

"You didn't ask for a wake-up call, Sonic. Lancelot also suggested we leave you to rest."

I remembered that Lancelot was supposed to be the knight closest to King Arthur. _My right hand man,_ I thought, smiling inwardly to myself. The real Shadow would probably loathe being inferior to me. "I probably needed it!" I chuckled. "After all that excitement, it felt nice to sleep for a bit."

"I trust you are well rested?"

"Yeah, thanks. You can tell Lancelot letting me sleep was a good idea."

Merlina grinned. "You can tell him yourself, sire."

"Hmm?" I asked, turning from the window.

Merlina nodded. "It's time to break your fast."

The Round Table. I had no idea it was used for such casual purposes as dining! But, I suppose, what else would they do? I could imagine Arthur and Guinevere entertaining guests and knights by the thousands in rooms such as this. Here was a table straight out of legends. And I was about to eat breakfast here.

I preceded Merlina into the grand dining hall to find some knights already here, standing diligently by their chairs, their armor obscuring their faces. I recognized Percival, Lancelot, and Gawain from prior experience. But now I had new faces. They looked a bit like Jet and Silver, but surely they had new names here.

The knights looked up as I came in. Their swords absent, they all lowered their heads as I entered the room. It was Lancelot who said his peace. "Greetings, sire. I gather you have slept well?"

"Thanks to you, yes." I replied. "Thank you for letting me sleep in."

Lancelot seemed stunned by my words. "O-of course, sire."

"You can take your seat at the head of the table," Merlina whispered in my ear.

I jumped. "Oh!" I was so busy paying attention to the great hall and the marvels of The Round Table that I nearly forgot we were all here to eat.

"I will dine separately, if you allow me, sire." Merlina said with a bow once I had sat down at the head of the table. The chair held a cushion on its seat and on the back, a luxury I noticed was reserved for me alone. Lancelot was directly to my right, "Silver" on my left. Percival sat next to him, and Gawain next to Lancelot. I noted that "Jet" was directly across from me, though he did not meet my eyes in the slightest.

"Of course, Merlina. You have my leave to go." I wondered if it was the Arthurian charm working its magic on me that made me talk funny like this. The knights looked at me expectedly as I settled in, hungry again upon looking at the feast set before me, though none of it was any food I recognized. "What?" I demanded, shy in front of all these eyes though I could see no one's face. "Sit down and enjoy the food!"

The knights sat almost simultaneously and ate and drank in relative silence. They would pause whenever I reached for something and stopped their reaching if they realized I wanted what they wanted. Was this what it felt like to be a King? I was nervous. Maybe they were, too. After all, their King Arthur that they knew and loved was a mere illusion, created by Merlin many years before. Maybe they had no faith in Arthur Pendragon. Well, the way I saw it, my work in this world was far from over.

"I see new faces," I began, taking a great long drink out of my glass. I was thirsty, too, I realized. "I think an introduction is in order."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the two new knights said at once, standing and bowing each in turn.

"I am Sir Galahad, one of the Knights of the Holy Grail," Silver said respectfully.

"And I am Sir Lamorak, sire," Jet added.

"Fair enough. You may sit." My language surprised me. I felt that, now, I was becoming the King this world wanted of me. Well, I would still remain myself, king or no king! I took a leg of what I assumed to be lamb and bit into it hungrily. The more I looked at the food at this table before me, the more starved I felt. Maybe being a king wouldn't be _so_ bad.

"This food is good," Gawain said suddenly. "I wonder who cooked it."

Lancelot shrugged moodily. "Not like it matters if it doesn't please our new king."

"Don't be rude," Percival hissed.

"I am not. I am only saying."

"I agree with Gawain," I said to prevent a fight. "This food it great!" Although I did do it to stop their squabbling, I did think the food was great. And it tasted real. Real as if I was back home again.

Maybe this _was_ my home now. I smiled, indulging further in some roast pork and mutton.

"There!" Gawain said. Lancelot nodded.

"Well, good then."

"Don't be so moody, Lance," I teased the dark knight. "After all, the day of my coronation should be a happy one for all!"

"It is as you say, my lord," Lancelot responded, taking a long drink from his cup.

The other knights at the table were depleting the food quickly. I realized I had to take all I wanted, else these knights would have it all. Percival saw this and stood up.

"Be kind to our King, and let him take what he wants," she scolded. "Surely, he has done more than any of _you_ have."

The knights withdrew and let me take all I wanted. "Please, Percival," I began, before taking a bite of mutton, chewing and swallowing it before I continued. "It's all right. We all get hungry, right?"

The knights nodded, and Lancelot stepped in. "Sire, you are the most important of us here."

"I know that," I replied knowingly. "But we all must try and make the best of life! After all, we are all mortal. All of our bodies need food. Even yours, Lance."

Lancelot grumbled, and then sighed, taking a chicken leg from the center of the table and eating it with gusto. I laughed in spite of myself. "There, now. We're even."

After the meal, I felt much better. In fact, I felt very sleepy! My stomach was full and refreshed, and I felt so much better because of it. The food was good and filling, and this made me strangely tired. "Perhaps I'll have a nap in the royal gardens," I said aloud to myself.

"Would you care for an escort, sire?" Lancelot asked.

"Perhaps, thank you." I answered, yawning. "I'm afraid I won't be much company."

A smile crossed Lancelot's lips. "Quite all right. You can keep me entertained until you sleep."

I laughed at him. "Very well, though I may sleep until my coronation at this point!"

"It will do you good to sleep off such a mighty feast, sire." Lancelot answered as we walked outside the castle.

"What sort of place were you looking for in which to sleep, Sonic?" Lancelot asked.

I chuckled. "Only formal with everyone else?"

"You just seem to be the type who doesn't ask for formalities."

"You're right." I sighed, itching under my nose. "We need a place that has just the right amount of sun and shade, and a comfortable place."

"What about there?" Lancelot pointed and I followed his finger.

There was a small flowering tree standing tall and thin amongst a bed of pure white flowers spread out against its base.

"I hate to crush the flowers," I mused, yawning. "But I'm too sleepy to go on looking all afternoon."

"I can imagine your tire, Sonic." Lancelot said, catching me before I tripped over a root as we went. (This made me the slightest bit embarrassed.) "No knight at the table could ever do what you did."

"Is that it?" I chuckled, stretching out beneath the tree. "Is that why I'm Arthur?"

"Perhaps partially," Lancelot removed his helm for a moment, and I caught sight of the proud knight's face. He looked so much like Shadow, and sometimes acted a bit like him too. "But any knight can quest and fight. Your resolve, your wisdom—that is what makes you Arthur. It is why Caliburn chose you as our king. Why Excalibur came to you. You are our rightful king."

"All right," I yawned sleepily, making myself comfortable. "Enough of this for now. I'm tired, so let me sleep."

"Of course, sire. I will be here when you awaken."

I opened my mouth to protest, but my first full stomach in a long time lulled me fast to dreamland.

When I next awoke, it was dark outside. I saw Lancelot standing over me.

"Time to get up, Sonic. I hate to rush you, but there is only twenty minutes or so until your coronation."

At first, I was dazed, still more asleep than awake. "And Caliburn? Did he come back?"

"Yes. He returned about two hours ago, and has been awaiting his chance to congratulate you."

"More than that, I'll bet," I muttered, inwardly pleased that Caliburn had come back. Good. I needed a friend tonight, above all things. "Anyway, Lance, you probably have preparations of your own to do. Thanks for watching over me."

Lancelot bowed neatly at the waist. "I take my leave, sire."

I ran back towards the castle, all the way up to the King's bedroom—what would soon become _my_ bedroom. A few manservants greeted me, dressed me in a flowing red cloak with white fur trimmings as soft as down feathers, and left me alone with a mirror and Caliburn.

"Well, Sir Sonic," Caliburn began, "tonight you become a King."

I sighed. "I thought I'd at least hear some scolding from you, Caliburn."

"Yes, well. I decided to refrain from making comments." The sword glanced at me with surprise in his eyes. "You…_want_ me to complain?"

"It'll be the last time you can criticize me," I reminded him, smirking. "Excalibur."

"That is true, knave. First of all, you oversleep your own breakfast feast _and_ very nearly your coronation! Very inappropriate, if I do say so myself!"

"There we are!" I laughed, turning around on my stool and pointing at him. "_That's_ what I needed to hear! Criticize me some more!"

"How about your sour face?" Caliburn hopped over until he was looking over my shoulder at me and him in the mirror. "It's not like you. It is not like anyone who is about to be crowned king to be sad."

I smiled weakly. "Well, Caliburn, it's not that I don't want to stay, but…I have friends in another world far away from here, who will need my help eventually. I thought about what I told The Dark Queen, and I mean it. I really do think all things have an end. Maybe…maybe my defeating the false king was the end of this world. I don't know if I'm making much sense, but…"

"I understand." This was a new voice, which made Caliburn and I turn around in shock. It was Nimue, the Lady of the Lake! "Sonic, you came against your will and quite by surprise. You fought bravely in this world, and became this world's King Arthur. You are not happy because you feel you don't belong here, right?"

"Nimue," I said rather sadly, "as much as I love this world, with all my heart, I want to go home!"

"It shall be done."

"But, at the same time," I added bravely, "I don't want to leave this world without a ruler."

"Do not worry, Sonic," Nimue responded, smiling pleasantly. "I will perform Merlin's trick, and make you a false king, sending you home."

I nodded, but Caliburn seemed skeptic. "Great Lady of the Lake, I mean no disrespect, but…how can we be certain the false king will stay pure like the true King?"

"I will take Sonic's essence, what makes him so purely Arthur, and copy it onto the false king. Soon, even you, Caliburn, will not be able to tell the difference."

I ran over and hugged Nimue. "Thank you! Thanks so much, Nimue!"

The Lady of the Lake seemed startled. "Yes…well…you're welcome." She pulled me away so that I was looking into her eyes. "Now, go on, my king! You've got a coronation to get to!"

I woke up in my bed.

It was all just a dream.


End file.
